60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies and Challenges
Girls weekend- During apocalypse, get 3 soups, 3 waters, cards, checkers, A radio, a map, a padlock, and a suitcase, because they are ready for a girls vacation. Also play as Dolores and get Mary Jane or have Ted die. A man and his dog- During scavenge, bring only Ted and then get Pancake. Only girl- During Scavenge, get Dolores and Mary Jane. And then spoil her, never send her out on expeditions, say yes to anything she wants, and always use the Medkit on her if she is sick. You lose if she goes insane. Restaurant- During scavenge, get as many soup and water as you can. And then during trade events, always trade for food, and get as many food and water as you can during expeditions. Child slave- In survival, always make Mary Jane and Timmy go on expeditions, never give them birthday gifts or the medkit. The goal is to win without the children. Also never say yes to their requests. Strategies *Daughter Parent - Taking 1 parent (ideally wife) and Mary Jane is a great strategy. However Mary Jane has to become the mutant. After that the player can send Mutant Mary Jane to scavenge every time the opportunity presents itself (the player must make sure he/she fed her Soup before and after she leaves). *Only Child - Leaving Mary Jane is an excellent strategy because she goes insane very easily and is often proved worthless when scavenging for supplies. The only problems is that the player won't be able to get Mutant Mary Jane and there's a chance that the refrigerator event appears in which the player obtains Mary Jane. *Father Son - This strategy is to only take Timmy into the shelter. This is a good strategy because with only taking one person, the player has more time to get supplies, and Timmy is the best person to scavenge in the survival part of the game. However, if anyone goes out and doesn't come back, the player cannot scavenge unless he/she haves a Padlock, so he/she must expect to retry a lot. *Food/Water Efficiency - The most efficient way of using the Soup Cans and Water Bottles is to use them every 5 days. (A person can survive 4 days without water, and usually 9 days without food.) So on day 1 do nothing, then on day 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 etc.. is when you ration Soup Cans and Water Bottles, however, the player can go without food until day 10 in the beginning, then do once a day. The schedule may get messed up if the player sends someone out. *Careful Scavenger- Only scavenge after the fallout is gone if you have at least 4 bottles of water and 3 cans of soup (If you don't have the gas mask) since you may get sick if you go out early. * Challenges What is Your Favorite Butt? Family Business trip (relaxed) Family Business trip (rushed) Survive on 5 Doomed Come Play With Me My Speed Level is over 9,000!!! The Choice is Yours Crazed Shooter Lifetime Supply Bare Necessities Father Son Mother Daughter Mommy Daddy One Man Show One Room One Hand Family Only I don't Like any. Challenges * Boy Girl Order - During Scavenging Mode, bring all family members, and anything else of your choosing. On day one, you must choose whether to give Timmy and Ted food and water, or Dolores and Mary Jane food and water. Once you choose, you must feed the opposite sex food and water the next day, and so on. If you go on an expedition, you must give food and water to the one male or female who is still there. (Still in boy girl order) If someone dies or leaves, you may not send the remaining male or female on an expedition. If two of the same sex die or leave, you give the remaining two food and water every two days. * Doomed - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Boy Scout Handbook, the Radio, the Map, and 2 Water Bottles and 2 Soup Cans. * Come Play With Me - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Deck of Cards, Checkers, the Radio, 3 Soup Cans and 3 Water Bottles. You cannot lose both '''the Checkers and the Deck of Cards or else you lose. * Survive on Five - During the Scavenging Mode, you can only bring '''5 items, including things like Water Bottles, Soup Cans, and even family members, but NOT''' including Ted as one of your 5 items. * Family Business Trip (relaxed) - During Scavenging, grab your family, the suitcase, and one item for each of them along with 1 water bottle and soup can for each difficulty level (little boy 3, fat man 2...) and one extra water if you grab all of that and have extra time. * Family Business Trip (rushed) - During Scavenging, grab your family, the suitcase, and one weight slot for each person, along with any water you want, but no extra food! *My Speed Level is over 9,000!!! - Don't stop running when scavenging. EVAR! (It is harder than it sounds) (-; * The Choice is Yours - During the Scavenging Mode, you have a choice of what you can take. '''Choices: (Timmy or Mary Jane) (Dolores and the Map or Medkit) (Radio or Boy Scout Handbook) (Checkers or a Deck of Cards) (Flashlight or Gas Mask) (Rifle or Axe) (Poison or Ammunition) (As many Water Bottles or Soup Cans you want) Good Luck! * Crazed Shooter - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Rifle, the Axe, Ammunition, the Map, the Gas Mask, the Poison, 2 Soup Cans and 2 Water Bottles, and Ted. You will find out why he's a crazed shooter very quickly. * Lifetime Supply - During the Scavenge Mode, bring every family member and as many Soup Cans and Water Bottles as you want, but nothing else. Good Luck Scavenging! (Your gonna need it...) * Bare Necessities - During the Scavenge Mode, take every Water Bottle and Soup Can in the house first, and then take anything (or anyone) else you want. If you run out of time before you could take every Soup Can and Water Bottle and took nothing else then you can play on with what you have brought. * Father Son - During the Scavenging Mode, take only the Boy Scout Handbook, the Radio, 3 Soup Cans, 3 Water Bottles, the Map, the Gas Mask, the Rifle/Axe, and Timmy. * Mother Daughter - (Don't give Ted food or water) During the Scavenging Mode, bring only Dolores, Mary Jane, the MedKit, 2 Soup Cans, 2 Water Bottles, the Boy Scout Handbook, the Radio, and the Axe. * Daddy Daycare (and nightcare) - Bring Ted, the kids, 3 soup, 3 water, the handbook, the checkers and cards, the medkit, and the radio. * Mommy Daddy - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only Ted, Dolores, 2 Water Bottles, 2 Soup Cans, and the Radio. * One Man Show - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only Ted and every thing besides your family members. * Late Sleeper - "sleepwalk" until there are 40 seconds left, only holding one item at a time, then don't stop running. * Essentially Doomed - Bring: Ted, 1 food, 2 water, map, gun, flashlight, radio, mask, medkit, axe * Family Only - You can only bring Ted, Mary Jane, Dolores, Timmy, 4 Soup Cans, 4 Water Bottles and the Gas Mask. If anyone dies you lose. * One Hand - During the scavenging mode you can only hold one item to bring to the bunker (The first run with this challenge was posted by Weaselzone) * One Room - You can only take stuff from one room and 1 other family member. (The first run with this challenge was posted by Weaselzone) * The Traitor - Choose Ted Or Dolores to be the traitor. Items: Bring the WHOLE family. 3 Can of soup, 4 water bottles, all the items less the rifle, playing cards, Bug Spray and ammunition. To win, you need to be rescued by the military with just the traitor alive (kill everyone less them) they have priority to be healed and may never go on expeditions. * Mr. and Mrs. Independent - Grab anything you need, but grab your family last. If is still time to grab family, grab them in this order: Dolores, Mary Jane, Timmy. * Sudden Death - Kill everyone. You must take Mary Jane, Dolores, and Timmy, but other than that you can grab anything you want. You cannot kill them with starvation or dehydration, but any other way is allowed. * The Seven Deadly Sins - Survive through all Sins. Follow instructions as below: Lust: Give Dolores food and water every day for the first 10 days. Dolores may not scavenge during this time. Gluttony:Give all family members food/water every day for the next 5 days. Greed: If there is an event that may or will help you survive, you must press yes. Sloth: Other than eating or drinking, you may not scavenge or agree to perform any event for the next five days, even if there are raiders. Wrath: Choose the most violent and brutal actions in events. When scavenging, you MUST bring a firearm or weapon. Envy: You must scavenge every day and, when available, trade for 20 days. Pride: You may not scavenge or obtain objects for 10 days. (You do not need to get rescued in order to complete this challenge.) * Yes To Everything - You must say yes to every single question/option that pops up. If somebody knocks on your door OR there is something at your door you must answer the door. If you have to choose something from trading/give someone something, you must give them the first option. If you don't have it, you must give them what you can. *Cut in half - During scavenging you must stay still for 30 seconds then with the remaining time get as much as you can and try to survive. *Pacifist - When scavenging you can get everything but the axe, gun or ammunition. If the events like stealing from the neighbors, old people and the school you must decline. If bandits attack you must use the padlock. Pancake is optional. If someone is hurt you must heal them ASAP. Also if anyone asks for supplies like food or water you must accept. If anyone asks for ammo decline. *Soldier - Ted used to be in the military. When scavenging you can only get the gun, ammo, axe, map, radio, gas mask and all family members, no man left behind. And food. You must only give them food and water on the max days until they die. If you have a medkit and someone gets hurt they must DEAL WITH IT!!! If bandits attack you must use the axe or gun. Ted can't die. If an option give you the chance to use the gun, use it! And you must always scavenge but when the bandits are out, only send Ted to scavenge and always send him with a gun. Good luck :D *Soup with me - Get all soups in the house and ration them every day, scavenge for food and if they don't bring soup kill them off. *Naughty Kids - Get Timmy and Mary Jane (Dolores is optional). In the fallout shelter, try to do as much violence as possible while Ted is out to the wasteland. Must win with 1 kid. *The Split Personality Challenge- In the beginning, grab only food, water and family members for the first 30 seconds. In the second 30 seconds, grab anything except for food, water and family members. When in the bunker, on odd days (1,3,5...) give food, water and medical supplies to family members whenever they ask for it, choose the least violent option, help others (unless they ask for weapons or ammo) and try to get Pancake (not Sharikov though). On even days (2,4,6...) choose the most violent option in the bunker, be cruel to the family, say no to anything outside the bunker (trades, the suitcase, etc) don’t give food, water or medicine to anyone (you’ll do that on the odd days) and scare off Pancake and Sharikov. You must be rescued before day 60 because on day 60 your evil side will take control, forcing you to say no to everything (including feeding) Good luck to everyone who tries this (try to get Jay to do it maybe?) *Minimalist challenge - Take nothing. Only yourself. Survive at least 50 days. *Only Food and Water Challenge: You MUST give every family member food and water every day unless: A) a family member is out scavenging B) you run out of food and/or water C) a family member is dead because you are spoiled. You are also nice, so you must also always interact when there is an event that has to do with food and water. The goal is to survive for as long as possible! *Dumb Person- Grab all dumb boys, (Timmy/ Ted) And all Stupid girls (Mary Jane/ Dolores) and always do the dumb decision, and during scavenge ONLY grab your family. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Cool Things to Know